


Double-Jointed

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2015 [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, circus AU, ian is a contortionist, mickey and mandy take yev to the circus, mickey sees his act and falls in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where the fuck were you?”</p><p>“Got distracted,” Mickey replied.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll bet,” Mandy snorted, looking Mickey up and down. She made note of the scuffs on the knees of his jeans and the uneven buttoning of his shirt, his mussed-up hair and- “Oh jesus, Mickey. Did you hook up with a clown or something?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double-Jointed

**Author's Note:**

> i like this fic so much hehehe

                It was Yev’s birthday and Mickey was going to murder Mandy in the first degree. They’d all agreed on giving the six-year-old easy gifts like toys and books and gifts of the instant satisfaction variety, but then Mandy had to do her own thing and fuck up the whole operation.

 

                She waited eagerly for Svetlana to help Yev open the card and chewed when Svetlana declared; “Circus! Three tickets to circus.”

 

                Mickey dropped his smoke at that and nearly burned a hole in the couch. “What the fuck Mandy?” he hissed, brushing the ashes off the cushion. He picked up the smoke and sucked on the filter, looking scandalized. “We said we’d get him toys and shit. This makes everyone else look shitty,” Mickey grumbled. “Hope you’re ready for a shitty day ‘cause the circus in town fuckin’ sucks.”

 

                “You’ll know first hand, since you’re coming with,” Mandy told him.

 

                Mickey snorted. “No I’m not. You can take him, Mandy. Since you bought the tickets for him.”

 

                “Three tickets,” Svetlana commented, watching as Yev sat on the floor playing with his toys. The tickets didn’t mean much to him since they weren’t immediate.

 

                “Great. You and Mandy can take him,” Mickey said, taking a drag from his smoke.

 

                “He should do circus with father,” Svetlana said. “Father and aunt.”

 

                “He doesn’t care who takes him to the circus,” Mickey said, rolling his eyes.

 

                “We’ll see about that,” Mandy said with a smirk of pure evil. She sank down onto the floor with Yev, taking up a plastic dinosaur to play with him. “Yev, do you want your daddy to go to the circus with you?”

 

                “Yes!” Yev exclaimed, turning and looking up at Mickey, who stubbed his cigarette in the ashtray and glared at Mandy as Yev climbed up in his lap. “I want you and Aunt Mandy to go to the circus with me!”

 

                “Alright, kiddo,” Mickey conceded, smiling weakly at his son as he cheered and hugged him. He glared overtop of Yev’s head at his sister and wife.

 

-

 

                The circus wasn’t quite as shabby as he remembered from the one time he’d gone with Mandy when they were barely teens. They settled in their seats to watch the show, Yev working his way through a bag of cotton candy and getting more and more hyper as the bag emptied. He was practically vibrating by the time they got to the intermission.

 

                During the intermission, Mickey left Mandy and Yev in their seats to go and find the washroom. There were stalls set up outside the big tent and each stall boasted a different attraction. Mickey glanced at them as he walked past and his mind filled in the term ‘freak show’ for him.

 

                He watched a man swallow swords and a petite black woman who breathed fire. The rest of the acts seemed dull to him until he reached the last stall. He stopped to watch captivated by the contortionist twisting and bending his body in impossible ways. He was perfection with his lips stained blood red, his slicked back red hair and pale skin, green eyes rimmed with kohl and boy spattered with glitter, highlighting his freckles like living constellations. Mickey felt aroused and spellbound, imagining those long fingers on his body and that supple body bending him and overwhelming him.

 

                As he watched, the contortionist noticed him and locked eyes with him and Mickey felt his knees grow weak. He clutched at one of the posts making up the fence that separated the attractions from the spectators in an effort to steady himself and the man smirked at him. He untangled his limbs and strode closer to Mickey, languid and smooth in his movements. Mickey’s heart pounded and he tore his eyes from the beauty before him, casting his eyes around and seeing that all of the spectators had gone back into the tent.

 

                “The intermission is over,” the contortionist supplied, voice smooth. Mickey looked back at him and promptly lost his breath at the sight of this tall, broad, half-naked man. He raised an eyebrow and Mickey nearly melted at his charm and confidence. “Aren’t you afraid to miss it?”

 

                “Not if you show me something better,” Mickey said though he didn’t remember consciously choosing to say those words. The contortionist grinned and bent down to lift the barrier, coaxing Mickey under it and then taking his hand, leading him behind the curtain and into the back of his stall.

 

-

 

                Mickey found Mandy and Yev after the show. Yev was content with his bag of popcorn but Mandy was breathing fire.

 

                “You missed the second half, asshole,” she growled, punching him in the shoulder as soon as her brother got close enough. “Where the fuck were you?”

 

                “Got distracted,” Mickey replied.

 

                “Yeah, I’ll bet,” Mandy snorted, looking Mickey up and down. She made note of the scuffs on the knees of his jeans and the uneven buttoning of his shirt, his mussed-up hair and- “Oh jesus, Mickey. Did you hook up with a clown or something?”

 

                “Fuck off,” Mickey grumbled, lighting a smoke.

 

                “Seriously Mickey, you’re deranged,” Mandy insisted. “You got lipstick down the side of your neck and you’re fucking covered in glitter. You get it on with Edward Cullen?”

 

                Mickey didn’t even acknowledge Mandy’s comment, just took Yev’s hand and started the journey past the freak show stalls towards the El stop they needed. On his way past the contortionist’s stall (he’d told Mickey his name was Ian but Mickey needed to forget him before he got too invested) a hand clutched at his wrist and pulled him in closer to the stall.

 

                Ian smirked, lips smeared with lipstick, and reached boldly up to Mickey’s mouth and took the cigarette off him, taking a drag.

 

                Mandy eyed the lipstick and the sparkles and cackled, taking Yev’s hand and leading him off to the El. “Oh my god Mickey, I’m never going to forget this,” she vowed and Mickey knew she never would.

 

                Mickey turned and took off after Mandy and his son.

 

                “Hey!” Ian called. “Come again!”


End file.
